


Sparring Partners (Woodley/ O'Connell)

by marlowewilde



Series: 9 Kisses [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Boxing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowewilde/pseuds/marlowewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Apollo, you’re never going to do any damage like that!”<br/>“I didn’t ask you to show me how to ‘do damage’, Grantaire, I asked you to show me a couple of basic self-defence moves.”<br/>Enjolras and Grantaire boxing and being cute. (I suck as summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Partners (Woodley/ O'Connell)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the New York Times' "9 Kisses" specifically, the Jack O'Connell and Shailene Woodley kiss. (and so what if I did write this to watch Jack O'Connell a hundred times?? I'm a grown up, mind ya business.)  
> If anyone's interested I've a bunch of ideas for the next eight so I might make it into a little series so please let me know which you'd like to see next! (if any :S)

“Come on, Apollo, you’re never going to do any damage like that!”

“I didn’t ask you to show me how to ‘do damage’, Grantaire, I asked you to show me a couple of _basic_ self-defence moves.”

Grantaire laughed a little as he held his punching pads up by his face and bounced on the balls of his feet across the empty basketball court.

“That’s it, keep going,” Grantaire urged, taking a slow swipe at Enjolras’ face for him to dodge. Enjolras ducked and threw another punch at the pads as he got back upright.

“Enj, come on that one was pathetic! It didn’t even make a dent in the pad!” Grantaire smirked a little, “Maybe you don’t hate me as much as I thought; since you don’t seem to want to hit me too hard.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes and threw another punch, this one’s force catching Grantaire off guard and knocking him slightly.

“Looks like I spoke too soon,” Grantaire laughed. Enjolras huffed and wanted to respond but they’d been at the park long into the night and he was starting to get tired, “Come on, you’re doing great, “Grantaire said to encourage him, noticing Enjolras’ drop in energy.

Enjolras looked up at him, panting slightly and a little surprised; Enjolras still forgot how well Grantaire seemed to know him. It was easy to think Grantaire wouldn’t be able to understand anything about him, since they disagreed on so much. But Grantaire noticed so many little things.  

Enjolras threw another right hook as they danced across the court and Grantaire’s face lit up.

“Jesus, Apollo, you’re doing really well!” Grantaire smiled excitedly, running his tongue along his teeth.

“Conflicting ideologies, R” Enjolras shot back, looking up at him and grinning. Grantaire beamed.

“Hey, a solid left hook _and_ a witty retort? Looks like I got my _sparring partner_ back!” Grantaire looked at Enjolras expectantly but all his punning efforts earned him was an affectionate eyeroll, “Okay seriously, keep it coming, you’re doing awesome.”

Enjolras beamed at Grantaire’s praise, feeling his chest swell with pride and his cheeks flush a little more. Trying to challenge Enjolras, Grantaire braced his shoulder and gestured for Enjolras to shove against him, “Try and knock me over”

Enjolras furrowed his brow and threw his weight against Grantaire, catching the smell of his antiperspirant or cologne or… he screwed his eyes shut and shook his head before trying again, this time feeling Grantaire rock back on the balls of his feet as he continued to encourage him.

Grantaire planted his feet by the chain-link and held the pads up either side of his face.

“Attack it, Enj! Keep going. Keep going, you’re doing so well!” Enjolras smiled a little and put more of his weight behind every swing, determined to make Grantaire proud; Enjolras found himself chasing every one of Grantaire’s excited smiles or approving nods.

With every punch, Enjolras was improving and Grantaire was sure he had the goofiest smile on his face, like a mother waving at her kid in the nativity play or something. But that would make sense, Grantaire thought; when you love someone you feel sickeningly proud of them for even the smallest things.

Not only that, Grantaire had actually _helped._ He’d given something back to his Apollo. He’d made himself useful for something. Enjolras had asked him to do something and the idea he was actually coming through for him was amazing. And, most importantly, any time Enjolras needed to flatten someone with his shiny new right hook, he’d have to think of Grantaire.

Enjolras threw his whole body behind every swipe and Grantaire punctuated each punch with another instruction or encouragement. Both Enjolras and Grantaire felt their excitement mounted right up until Enjolras’ fist connected with Grantaire’s jaw.

 

Grantaire spun a little and blinked hard against the throbbing in his face as Enjolras’ hands flew to his mouth only for him to remember they were mittened by the boxing gloves. Grantaire spat to check there was no blood and was tonguing his cheek tentatively when Enjolras finally freed himself of the gloves and his hands found Grantaire’s face.

“Oh my god, R, I’m so sorry I so did not mean to do that I lost count and I swung for the wrong pad and here look at me I’ll get you some ice or Grantaire would you please say something…” Enjolras rushed frantically as he softly cupped at Grantaire’s jaw.

“I…I’m fine, just…just give me a second” Grantaire managed after a minute, raising his hands to calm Enjolras. Enjolras let a guilt-ridden whimper as he looked on helplessly, wanting so badly for Grantaire to know it was an accident and that punching him was the last thing he’d wanted to do.

Suddenly, and without thinking, Enjolras got up on his tip-toes, took Grantaire's face in his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He lingered for a moment, leaning on Grantaire’s shoulder and tilting him sideways a little while the other hand was still cupping his cheek.

Enjolras moved away, his fingers playing at his lips bashfully as he waited for Grantaire to react. But Grantaire hadn’t moved since he’d let his eyes drift over to Enjolras as he’d pulled away.

After a minute, Grantaire began to laugh. It was giddy and delirious and everything you’d expect from someone who’d suffered a head wound and been kissed by an impossibly pretty boy in quick succession. Enjolras, assuming Grantaire was mocking him, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest defensively as he glared at Grantaire, so much as to say “Are you quite finished?”

Grantaire saw the discomfort in Enjolras’ face and let his laughter subside as he took Enjolras’ gloves from him and held one up for him to put back on.

“That was pretty good” Grantaire offered, his smile teasing but warm and affectionate. Enjolras felt his breath hitch at Grantaire’s kindness (not to mention his smile) and he looked down at his gloves as he blushed. When Grantaire had the pads back on he began to give instruction once more as he bounced across the pavement. Enjolras threw another punch hesitantly and Grantaire grinned.

“Just imagine it’s my jaw” Grantaire teased, daringly. Enjolras tried to glare at Grantaire, but one look at that playful smile made him burst into laughter that filled the empty court.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the New York Times' "9 Kisses" project and if you haven't seen these they're adorable and found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqAJEh6Tu-c  
> Obviously, I'm not lucky enough to have anything to do with The New York Times. Thanks so much for reading! X


End file.
